


A snag in the fabric of space and time 时空交织罗曼史

by asadeseki



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cloak POV, Crack Treated Seriously, I am neither a scientist or magician, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, magic!!!, science!!!, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: “真有意思，”托尼懒洋洋道，“我已经被披风扫了好几次性致了。”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opposablethumbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opposablethumbs/gifts).
  * A translation of [A snag in the fabric of space and time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420506) by [opposablethumbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opposablethumbs/pseuds/opposablethumbs). 



> 这篇文一部分参考MCU一部分参考漫画，总之不符合任何常理。

* * *

 

 

那个坐在我男人椅子边边上的家伙有些雀跃，“他好聪明，娜塔莎，”他对身边的女士耳语道，“医学院高材生，纽约医学界史上最年轻的神经外科主任，他发表的论文涉及的范围连我都不认识，他……”

 

“很聪明，没错，你已经说过了，托尼。”女士勾了勾嘴角，她看起来似乎不太习惯微笑。她轻轻摇头，红发如丝缎般晃动。“要不是我知道实情，我都要觉得你爱上这位‘至尊法师’了。”

 

那男人——我猜应该称之为托尼，很明显那是他的名字——偷偷瞥了一眼我男人，他正在书架上翻找。我不是很喜欢托尼眼中闪过的精光，也不喜欢他因这句话挑起的眉毛。“嗯，他很有魅力，那是肯定的，”这个“托尼”回道，他压低了声音，只有我们仨能听得见。“他智商高，魅力足，存在感强烈，还有完美的小胡子，”他耸耸肩，“跟他搞一起简直像在搞我自己。”

 

“好了不用说了，你肯定爱上史蒂芬·斯特兰奇了。”女士捂着嘴试图控制嘴角上扬。

 

听到他们说这个托尼和我男人史蒂芬很相似，我有些分神。不得不承认，他们的外貌的确相像。他们身高体型差不多，而且，说实话，他们似乎都喜欢同一种脸部毛发修饰。但仅仅粗略观察他们的灵气就能发现他们完全不一样。第一次见到我家史蒂芬的灵气，我就被他吸引了。那就像光芒四射的彩虹，闪耀夺目，从他身上能发散到一米外。更不寻常的是，当他战斗的时候，我才意识到他是特别的。那束彩虹聚集到一起，他额头好像有面棱镜，能把所有颜色吸进去转化为白光。美丽，绚烂，纯净。但又如冰隙上覆盖的白雪般危险。这可不常见，连我这种灵魂绑定的千年悬浮斗篷都没见过。而相比之下，托尼的灵气就有点俗了，很路人。它的颜色比较杂，而且有点浑浊，不和谐统一。最亮眼的颜色是红色，像轻薄又坚不可摧的盔甲般包裹他的全身。仅靠这些我就知道，驱使他的是好胜心。还有激情。想到这点我就有些不自在。

 

这位“娜塔莎”女士依旧在调侃身边的男人。“我的作用就是这个对吧？”她耳语道，“当你的监护人，确保你不会出丑。”

 

“出丑？”托尼有些愤愤，“我什么时候出过丑了？”

 

娜塔莎翻了个白眼，她的灵气有些奇怪。大部分时候是透明的，有时候会变成黄色，近乎金色。她抬手开始数数。

 

“乌克兰大使馆，美国空军慈善晚会，去年史蒂夫的生日，去年你的生日。”她竖起大拇指，“还有一次，你在玛丽亚·希尔的 ** _老婆_** 面前调戏她？”

 

“……除了这些呢？”托尼说。

 

娜塔莎抬起另一只手。

 

“好吧，知道了知道了。”他不满地嘟哝。

 

就在这时，我的史蒂芬……不，作为一个经常被当作所有物的实体，我应该更谨慎地使用名词所有格。就在这时，史蒂芬从灰扑扑的书架上抽出一本书。“啊哈！”他说，“维度能量转换。”他走回挂着我的桌椅前。

 

同时，娜塔莎起身，“真是太好了，医生，”她淡淡地说，“但我刚想起来我还有约。”

 

史蒂芬点头，“我知道了，”他回道，“我送送你？”

 

娜塔莎又露出了那个坏笑，“不用，没事的。你就留在这儿，给托尼施展魔法吧。”

 

“科学，”托尼纠正。

 

“是魔法，”史蒂芬纠正了托尼。

 

娜塔莎笑得更明显了，“当然。”她迅速溜走了。

 

史蒂芬朝着门微微皱眉，然后将注意力回到我们唯一的客人身上。他不假思索地离开我坐到那人身边。这很符合逻辑，因为这样他俩看他手中的书更方便了。

 

“你看，”史蒂芬把书放到他们中间，指着一个泛着微光的图样，“你‘发明’的反应堆科技其实是一种多维通道。它能达到百分之百的应用率是因为它从其他九个维度中吸取能量。这其实非常浪费。”

 

托尼对着史蒂芬缓慢地眨眼。最后他说，“哇哦。你直接跳过前戏了，是不是？”

 

我抖了一抖。这句话似乎非常不合时宜。谢天谢地，史蒂芬也这么认为。“抱歉你说什么？”他说。

 

托尼歪了歪头，“告诉别人他最伟大的发明‘非常浪费’，真是好大一个直球。”

 

史蒂芬思忖一会儿，“好吧，我的意思是，它还是很棒的，因为它……”

 

“很浪费……”托尼接话。

 

“是的，但……很不寻常。”

 

同样不寻常的是，这句话居然取悦了托尼。他在沙发上放松了身子，我可以肯定，他往史蒂芬身边挪了一寸。

 

“我是说，”史蒂芬重新开口，他的语调变得更柔和了，“对于一个不懂任何跨维度魔法的人来说，你造了一个非常强力的装置。如果有我的帮助，这个装置会更完美。”

 

史蒂芬用两根（几乎没有颤抖的）手指在空中画了一个发光的圆形，闪着耀眼的橙光。然后他从中央开始画均匀分布的能量轴，接着画了两个同心圆。他用掌心推开圆形，中心亮了起来。“这是阿曼封印，”他说，“它就像……维度之间的一种锁，当这些代表九个维度的线条如此排列的时候，就锁上了。”史蒂芬轻轻一点，转动了外圈，使之跟内圈重合，“当它们这样排列的时候，屏障就被打破了，能量会涌到中心。”

 

他们俩看着图形的颜色开始变换，光芒更强烈，从橙色变为蓝白色。

 

“你看，”史蒂芬继续说，“如果不去碰它，能量就会累积，直到最后……”

 

他在最后一秒抛出一面光盾，白光充满整个房间，又立刻消失了。

 

“湮灭。”法师总结道。

 

托尼若有所思地皱眉，“不得不承认，最后的确很像反应堆。”

 

“给我看看，”史蒂芬说。

 

托尼眉头皱得更深。有那么一瞬间我以为他准备在空中画了。结果他叹了口气，问道，“你有纸吗？”

 

史蒂芬从桌上拿了一本便签和一支笔递给托尼，托尼瞅了瞅第一页杂乱的笔记，“弗利定理？”

 

“购物清单，”史蒂芬耸肩回答。

 

托尼眨眨眼，没说话，翻过这一页开始画画。他先画了同心圆，尽管是手画的，但圆心几乎完美地对齐了。然后他画了网格和线圈作为电线，没有什么艺术装饰，只是非常精细复杂。他跟之前完全不同了，全身心地投入到手头的工作上。我有些不情愿地再次观察了他的灵气，发现……也不一样了。更清晰。他工作的时候那浑浊的保护罩变成了一层烟幕，红色更显眼了。他的大脑中和双手间白光流转，非常像史蒂芬。我有些怨念，不得不承认或许他们的确比我想象的要相似。

 

史蒂芬一边看一边点头，我注意到他也在观察托尼的灵气，脸上闪过一丝赞赏，但他的表情太微妙闪得太快了，我不是很确定。

 

画完之后，托尼抬眼对上史蒂芬的视线，那一刻他是完全敞开心扉的。但他很快又穿上了伪装，托尼又变回刚进门时的那个人了。我很好奇，一个从来没接受过法术训练的人，是如何熟练地控制自己的灵气的，不过目前我大概是没法知道答案了。

 

史蒂芬将注意力转移到托尼膝盖上的便签纸，试图分解它的构造。除了他的能力和专注以外，我立刻全身心信赖的还有他的智商。他的大脑犀利如武器，可用作精巧的工具。真是一位出色非凡的人类。

 

“我知道了，”仅仅几秒钟后，他说，“你造了一个人工阿曼封印，魔法穿过这些导管然后……”

 

史蒂芬停下来，我也是，因为托尼非常不服气地——也很粗鲁地——清了清嗓子。

 

“有什么问题吗？”史蒂芬礼貌地问。

 

“这不是……什么魔法，”托尼犹豫了一下，“这是在准量子级触发的电感应。”

 

史蒂芬叹气，“如果我用你能理解的词，是不是会好一点？”

 

“你是说科学，而不是这些神神叨叨的东西？”

 

我注意到史蒂芬微微抿紧嘴唇，它们变得更薄了。“是的，”他说。

 

“好的，”托尼回答。

 

“很好。我不太习惯‘傻瓜化’，但如果这样能方便一点……”托尼还没来得及抗议，他看起来真的很想抗议，史蒂芬已经继续讲述分解图了。“这些圆圈封住了系统，将能量留在原地。每一个……感应电圈制造了一个迷你宇宙，跟其他九个维度相连。”

 

“正如超弦理论所言，”托尼插话。

 

“正如陈大师在两千多年前论证过的那样……”史蒂芬反驳。

 

托尼闭嘴了。

 

史蒂夫指着中心辐射的轴，继续他的简化版分解，“这些圆圈制造了电磁场……”

 

“抱歉等一下。圆圈？”托尼说，“它们是直线，事实上，如果隔离器与完全直线相差仅仅几微米，整个部件都会失效。”

 

“所有的直线到最后都是圆圈，”史蒂芬回答。托尼张大嘴巴愣了几秒，随后抿紧嘴唇，更明显地往史蒂芬身边挪了几寸。

 

我密切观察他们，史蒂夫继续解释，尽可能让他的听众听懂。托尼看起来全神贯注，我完全能理解那种感觉。好多次我们独处的时候，史蒂芬把我当作探测板，跟我讲他的思路和想法。跟托尼一样，我不由自主地沉浸在他的话语中。不同的是，跟我在一起的时候，史蒂芬从来不会控制自己的语调，经常会转成自然的口音。这是信赖的表现，很显然他对托尼并没有这种信任。不过托尼貌似并不泄气，继续制造“无意的”触碰。碰碰膝盖呀，蹭蹭肩膀啦，我很惊讶史蒂芬居然对这些明显的亲密试探浑然不觉。但他也可能只是出于礼貌。

 

“所以，你以为自己生成了准量子级的能量，事实上你只是从那里抽取了能量。”史蒂芬总结道。几秒钟后，托尼打破了沉默。

 

“我这辈子从来没这么硬过，”他狡黠地笑了，双颊却微微泛红。

 

史蒂芬扭头，“我想说谢谢……”

 

“真的，”托尼说，“人们听我讲话的时候是不是也这个反应？因为小辣椒老是抱怨每次听我解释什么东西的时候都很煎熬。但刚才真的是……哇哦。没错，我收回之前说过的关于前戏的话。”

 

史蒂芬的脸确实红了。他清清嗓子，“我得说，我听你讲话的时候并没有这个反应。我一直都认为你是一位强有力的演说家。”

 

托尼眨眨眼，看起来真的很惊讶，“你听过我演讲？”

 

“呃，”史蒂芬微微耸肩，“我在油管上看过你的主题演讲。你的机械神经外科整合研究很有意思，对肌电假体领域很有帮助。”

 

“矮油，你在油管上看我哎，”托尼惊叫，不知道他是在调侃还是真的很吃惊。

 

史蒂芬再次清清嗓子，但这次他动了动手，覆在托尼拿着便签本的手上，只有零点几毫米的距离。这是一个故意的并且毫无必要的举动，我惊恐地发现史蒂芬不再无视托尼的试探，他开始回应了。

 

托尼低头看着便签纸，盯着史蒂芬伤痕累累的手指，然后抬头注视他的眼睛。作为一件经验丰富的斗篷，我见过这种眼神。我知道接下来会发生什么。如果史蒂芬会被这个愚蠢的举动打动，那他一定是疯了，别忘了我还在场呢。

 

我在事情无法挽回之前冲了上去，插在托尼和我的史蒂芬之间。我用自己的扣子抵住两人的胸口，让他们保持距离以免造成误会。

 

“搞毛……？”托尼惊喘。

 

“走开，”史蒂芬有些尴尬地扭了一下，“我很抱歉，”他继续说，依旧在挣脱我的束缚。我决定接受他的道歉，松开他们俩，但我依旧悬浮在他们中间，以防万一。

 

“真有意思，”托尼懒洋洋道，“我已经被披风扫了好几次性致了。”

 

“它是斗篷，”史蒂芬纠正道，“我觉得……我觉得它是在试图保护我。”

 

“保护你？”托尼几乎笑出声，“不让你亲我？这跟宗教有关还是什么？”

 

史蒂芬叹气，“唉，我刚结束一段关系，现在情况有点……复杂。”他冲我比划了一下。

 

“这种事情不是一直很复杂嘛，甜心？”托尼调笑道。

 

史蒂芬微微皱眉，我有种胜利感。“是‘医生’，”他说。

 

托尼坏笑，眼睛里闪烁着调皮的光，“随你怎么说啦，甜心医生。”

 

我很失落地发现，史蒂芬皱起的眉头化为笑意。托尼也对他笑了起来，有那么一瞬间我觉得自己又要冲上去打断他们了。但就在我采取措施之前，托尼撑着大腿站起来。

 

“好吧，拜你的贞洁斗篷所赐，我得走了，”他说。这次史蒂芬没有纠正他的用词不当。“或许下次我们可以在史塔克大楼里继续这个有趣的研讨？”

 

“我……乐意至极。”史蒂芬回道。

 

“很好，”托尼喜滋滋地说，“但是你要知道，我史塔克家有非常严格的着装准则。斗篷只能用于拯救世界和正式场合。”

 

“明白。”史蒂芬说。

 

托尼走出门，笑得更欢了。几秒钟后，史蒂芬和我听到他下了楼梯，打开前门，转身关门。然后史蒂芬转过来看着我。

 

“我们得好好谈谈。”他说。

 

 

-FIN-

 

 

 


End file.
